This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the past year, approximately 900 nonhuman primate specimens were collected and provided to 37 investigators. Specimens provided to these investigators included a variety of tissues;for example, blood, eyes, brain, biopsies, liver, kidney, and urine from five nonhuman primate species. These specimens were provided to twenty Yerkes/Emory investigators, and seventeen investigators at U.S. institutions other than Emory. The provision of various biological specimens to non-Yerkes investigators is an important contribution to biomedical research, such as AIDS research, at the host institution as well as other regional, national, and international institutions. Specimens provided to outside investigators result in a number of publications each year. These specimens have proven to be extremely valuable for educational purposes when used in undergraduate or graduate courses in anatomy, anthropology, etc.